


King & Knight

by Arthur_Shepard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Shepard/pseuds/Arthur_Shepard
Summary: Ryder King, Oméga, membre de la meute de Duluth, a un grand projet : quitter la meute diriger par son père et devenir enfin libre. La veille de ses 25 ans, l'âge de la majorité pour les Omégas, il se rend dans le bar-restaurant tenu par la meute voisine des Road's Knights pour leur demander de l'aide. Là-bas il y rencontre l'Alpha de la meute Blake Knight et soudain tout s'accélère.





	1. Préparatifs

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est le premier travail que j'entends mener à bout, les 10 premiers chapitres sur la quarantaine que j'ai prévu sont écrits. Tout les commentaires, critiques et autres remarques sont le bienvenue pour améliorer mon histoire.
> 
> POV : Ryder King

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. La liberté était enfin à portée de main. Enfin j'allais pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais. Enfin, après tant d'années de préparation et de double jeu, j'allais échapper à l'emprise de ma famille et de ma meute. A minuit, j'aillais enfin atteindre mes 25 ans et devenir totalement majeur. Encore quelques semaines d'attente pour régler les derniers détails et je pourrais finalement abandonné le personnage que j’avais étudié, composé et affiné pendant tant d’années.

 

En attendant que le masque tombe, il fallait que je rince le masque d'argile qui avait fini de durcir sur mon visage. Tout devait être parfait pour donner le change demain soir pour la soirée d'anniversaire organisée par ma mère. Bientôt je n'aurais plus à jouer cette comédie ignoble, bientôt je pourrais dire leurs quatre vérités ainsi qu’à tout ces hypocrites, ces fourbes, ces bigots et autres tartuffes : mes parents, mon frère, mes soi disant amis et quasiment l'ensemble de ma meute. Je pourrais enfin choisir mon avenir, mes fréquentations, mes loisirs. Je ne serais pas enfermer dans un rôle prédéterminé. Je ne serais pas bloquer avec des gens que je ne peux supporter. Je ne serais pas coincer dans une relation que je n’ai jamais voulu. Je serais enfin maître de moi même et de mon futur.

 

Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain pour me rincer le visage tout en me dandinant sur un air pop qui jouait sur mes petites enceintes, je vibrais littéralement d'énergie de voir la conclusion de tout mes efforts et sacrifices approchait. Avant que je puisse ouvrir le robinet, la sonnerie de téléphone attribuée à Victoria King, ma mère, retenti. Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration et la relâcher lentement avant de décrocher.

 

— Ryder King, j'écoute.

— Mon trésor, c'est Victoria, me répondit-elle avec sa voix toujours trop aiguë et fausse à mon goût.

— Bonjour, Victoria, excuse-moi j'ai décroché sans regarder qui m'appelait, lui offris-je avec un faux air repentant.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas Ryder. Je t'appelais pour savoir ce que tu comptais faire, tout est prêt pour la fête de demain. Mais j'avais pensé que nous t'aurions à la maison dès ce soir pour le dîner.

— Désolé Victoria, mais je préfère me reposer pour être à 100% demain, les examens m'ont exténué.

 

Ce qui était à moitié vrai, entre mes préparatifs et les examens, les dernières semaines avaient été éprouvantes autant physiquement que moralement. Seul le fait de voir la ligne d'arrivée toute proche m'avait évité un craquage total. La moitié que je ne lui avouait pas était que j'allais déjà avoir assez de mal à tous les supporter demain et que si je pouvais éviter de me les infliger ne serait-ce qu'une heure, je n'allais pas m'en priver.

 

— Mais Gabriel m'a dit que tu avais déjà quitté le dortoir avec tes affaires, m'interrogea-t-elle innocemment.

  
«Et merde» pensais-je. Mon colocataire de chambrée, membre de la meute et perpétuelle épine dans le pied avait encore fait des siennes.

  
— Oui j'ai quitté le dortoir et je m'accorde une journée spa-détente et une nuit à l'hôtel, mentis-je aisément. C'est mon cadeau de moi à moi pour moi en quelque sorte. J'arriverai reposé et détendu demain après-midi et je pourrais profiter de toute la soirée.

— Quelle bonne idée tu as eu, je me serais bien joint à toi mais j'ai encore trop à faire ici. On se retrouve demain mon cœur.

— A demain mère, répondis-je avec un faux air joyeux avant de couper la communication. Il manquerait plus que tu viennes traîner tes salle pattes ici tiens. Je suis chez moi, affirmais-je avant de balancer mon portable sur ma pile de linge sale.

 

En effet depuis un an, j'avais enfin mon chez moi. Avec la complaisance de mon banquier et l'aide précieuse d'un ami, un véritable ami pour le coup, pirate informatique à ses heures perdues, j'avais réussi à acquérir, au bord d'un lac, un ancien entrepôt au nord de Duluth, Minnesotta pour le reconvertir en un grand appartement. Et tout cela dans le dos de ma famille et de la meute. Cooper, mon ami, avait trafiqué l'accès de mon père à mes comptes pour que n'apparaisse que les dépenses que je souhaitais qu'il voit. De son côté mon banquier n'avait pas pu résister à mes déploiements de charme et à mes yeux de chiens battus, il avait promis de tenir sa langue sur mes activités financières avec l'espoir de pouvoir m'inviter à dîner un jour. Je ne lui avais bien sûr pas révéler que je comptais changer de banque une fois les ponts coupés avec la meute et qu’il pouvait toujours courir pour avoir l’occasion de dîner avec moi.

 

L'entrepôt était en assez bon état lorsque je l'avais acquis il y a trois ans bien qu'inutilisé depuis plusieurs années avec la crise économique. Pas mal de travaux étaient encore au programme pour qu’il devienne un véritable loft mais il était habitable depuis le mois précédent. La chambre principale et la salle de bain attenante, la cuisine et une partie du séjour étaient terminés ainsi que l'ensemble du gros œuvre pour le chauffage, l'électricité, la plomberie, l’isolation et la toiture. Selon mon plan initial, j'emménagerais définitivement d'ici moins de deux mois. Et d'ici à la fin de l'année la reconversion en loft sera complète. Je voulais de l'espace et des grands volumes, pouvoir respirer et sortir de l'atmosphère oppressante du vieux manoir King où vivaient mes parents et une partie de la meute. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire de tout cet espace mais ce n'était pas l'important, les projets allait fleurir bien assez vite une fois définitivement installé.

 

Je me rinçais enfin le visage en pensant à ma soirée. Je comptais faire d'une pierre deux coup en profitant pleinement de ma nouvelle majorité et pour rentrer en contact avec la meute des Road's Knights. J'aillais avoir besoin de leur assistance pour quitter ma meute et surtout tenir tête à mon père, l'Alpha Thomas King, moyennant finance bien sûr. Je ne comptais pas quitter une meute d'hypocrites, de bigots et d'imbéciles pour rejoindre une meute réputée sauvage et violente. De ce que j'avais pu glaner comme information, les Road's Knights étaient une petite meute sans territoire fixe qui avait décidé de poser ses bagages définitivement dans le Minnesota il y a quatre ans. Ils possédaient un unique local commun pour la meute, un bar-restaurant où je comptais passer la soirée pour une première prise de contact avec leur Alpha, Blake Knight. Mon père avait laissé la meute s'installait sans réel contrôle ni intérêt. Il ne voyait pas se qu'une petite meute d'une dizaine de membres pouvait faire comme mal à la plus grande meute de l'Upper MidWest et la troisième plus puissante de tout le MidWest après celle de Chicago et celle de Détroit. Ils étaient ma chance de tenir tête à mon père.

 

De plus Blake Knight serait selon la rumeur un Uber Alpha comme mon père, soit parmi l'un des loups les plus dominants qui puissent exister. Un alpha au dessus des autres Alphas à la différence de mon frère Alexander. Le pauvre n'avait hérité ni de la dominance paternelle ni de sa clairvoyance même si elle faisait défaut à mon paternel dès que cela me concerner. Un Oscar pour l'ensemble de mon œuvre n'aurait pas été de refus pour avoir réussi à tromper autant de monde sur une si longue période. 11 ans depuis que j'ai pris la résolution qu'un jour, je partirais.

 

Je m'essuyais le visage et pris le temps d’observer mon reflet. Le masque m'avait définitivement fait du bien, j'avais l'air beaucoup moins fatigué qu'auparavant. Ce double jeu devenait de plus en plus difficile à tenir et cela ce voyait sur mon visage. Comme tout les métamorphes j'avais des yeux brillants hérités de mon loup, ils étaient bleu-vert clairs presque turquoise. Je relâchais mais cheveux alors tenus par une pince. Un nuancier de mèches blondes, châtaignes et brunes cascadèrent sur mes épaules. Garder mes cheveux longs étaient l'un des seuls actes de "rébellions" visibles que je m'étais autorisé. Mes parents auraient fini par devenir suspicieux avec un fils béni oui-oui.

 

Pas que cela ne les gêneraient tellement vu que j'étais un seulement un Oméga. Juste bon à finir homme au foyer une fois le bon Alpha trouvé, rapidement engrossé par une portée de louveteaux tout en conservant seulement un rôle de représentation sociale. Saint triptyque des après-midi barbants : thé, bridge et commérages. La charité aux nécessiteux en costume et brunch le dimanche en polo blanc. Une vie éternellement masquée par un persona au service de la bienséance. Pathétique. Je n’avais pas de plan définitif quand à ce que je voulais faire après avoir obtenue mon indépendance. Je me focalisais uniquement sur le premier objectif. Gagner ma liberté. Pendant plus de 10 ans, j’ai travaillé, affiné et revu l’ensemble de mon plan. Rien ne pouvez être laissé au hasard et comme pour mon futur accouplement, je n’aurais qu’une seule chance.

 

La salle de bain était spacieuse dans les tons beige, blanc et bleu. Je me dirigeai tout d'abord vers l'énorme baignoire avant de me résigner et de bifurquai vers l'espace douche à l'italienne. Pendant que l'eau atteignait la bonne température, je pris le temps de m'observer dans le miroir. J'avais définitivement besoin de me remplumer un peu. Il me manquait au moins 5 kilos. Je pouvais toujours mettre ça sur le compte du stress de mes derniers examens et du manque de temps pour aller chasser mais j'avais intérêt à manger plus quitte à me forcer un peu. Je passai une main sur mon ventre plat avec des abdominaux légèrement saillants et remontai vers le haut du torse. Comme tout les Omégas j'avais une pilosité moins importante que les autres loups et en plus d'être plutôt blond, mais j'étais parfaitement content de se que j'avais. Je passai une dernière fois ma main dans ma légère toison en frissonnant légèrement avant de rentrer dans la douche.

 

Entre la chaleur et les puissants jets, mes muscles se dénouèrent petit à petit. Je fis le vide dans ma tête et me contentai de profiter du moment présent. L’eau ruisselante le long de mon corps draina paisiblement toute la tension de mon corps, tous mes soucis. Je me laissai aller, la tête reposant contre la surface carrelée. J'avais largement le temps de me relaxer avant de prendre la route pour rejoindre le bar des Road's Knights. Et s'il se montraient pointilleux je devrais attendre minuit avant d'acheter ma première bière légalement.

 

Voilà le problème d'être un Oméga comme moi, quelque soit l'État de résidence ou notre sexe, nous devenons totalement majeur à 25 ans seulement contre 18 ou 21 ans pour les autres. Comme les femmes du siècle dernier, la tendance était à nous considérer comme d'éternels mineurs irresponsables ayant besoin d'être sous la coupe d'un ou d'une Alpha ou d'un parent. Comme si nous n’étions que des boules d’hormones prêtes à exploser et ne suivant que nos instincts à tout moment. Certes nous perdions généralement peu ou prou toute cohérence lors de nos chaleurs tout les trois mois, mais cela ne nous rendait nullement incapable le reste du temps.

 

Les Omégas étaient traditionnellement une bénédiction pour une meute. Nous étions les « Gardiens de l’Esprit de la Meute » comme le voulait le titre rituel. Dépourvu d’instinct dominant, nous étions au service des plus faibles de la meute : les louveteaux, les malades, les aînés. Mais plus que cela encore, nos instincts nous faisaient intervenir dans les conflits pour atténuer les tensions, empêcher les combats et accroître le bien être de la meute dans son ensemble et de chacun de ses membres individuellement. Les Omégas étaient les altruistes d’une meute, au service des autres alors que les Bétas étaient les travailleurs et les Alphas les leaders et les protecteurs.

 

Enfin heureusement qu'entre temps la Révolution Sexuelle et les lois d'émancipation des Omégas étaient passées par là, bien qu’il ai fallut trop d’affaires de violences domestiques rendus publiques pour que le Congrès se saisissent du sujet. Les humains avaient fait preuves d’empathie envers nous et les organisations féministes, de défense des droits de l’homme, d’amitié inter-espèces et plusieurs politiques progressistes de premier plans avaient rallié la cause. De ce fait, minuit passé, j'aurais la même autonomie que n'importe quel autre membre de la meute et mes parents n'auront plus aucun moyen de pression légal à m'opposer, Alpha de la meute ou non. Je pourrais quitter la meute, me trouver un compagnon, exercer le métier que je veux, rejoindre la meute de mon choix. Alors que l'eau ruisselait sur mon corps nu, un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres. La vie allait être belle.

 

Après plus d'un quart d'heure sous l'eau brûlante, je me résignai à me laver avec langueur avant de sortir de la douche. En me séchant je me vis mon dos dans le miroir et me dis j'allais devoir prendre plus de poids que prévu. Mes fesses qui d'habitude étaient bien rebondies me paraissaient plates. « Plus 7 ou 8 kilos à prendre que 5 » soupirais-je en voyant l'état de mes cuisses. Une tournée des buffets à volonté de Duluth et une bonne partie de chasse s'imposaient la semaine prochaine pour me remettre d’aplomb.

 

Je pris le temps de me préparer tranquillement, je n'étais pas pressé et je n'avais pas besoin de soigner mon personnage de petit Oméga bien propre sur lui arborant fièrement un Collier de la Pureté autour du cou. Ce soir était avant tout un soir où je pouvais être plus moi même que je ne l'avais été depuis des années et je comptais en profiter pleinement.

 

Une fois mes cheveux séchés, je les attachaient négligemment en chignon, laissant quelques mèches encadrées mon visage, avant d'enfiler la tenue que j'avais prévu pour ce soir. Un jean parfaitement coupé, un henley blanc assez épais, un blouson en cuir marron clair avec une ceinture et des boots assorties. Classique et simple mais tellement éloigné du petit costume que je portais en permanence depuis mon entrée à l'Université du Minnesota cursus Oméga ou de l’accoutrement plus bourgeois à base de polos lors des moments plus détendus. En effet les dortoirs des Omégas étaient séparés des autres ainsi que plusieurs classes. La faute aux hormones et aux soit disant risques d'eostrus spontanés comme le veut le titre scientifiqye ou de chaleurs éclaires comme tout le monde s'y réfèrent. Je n'avais eu moi même jamais eu à souffrir de mes hormones depuis mes premières chaleurs à 17 ans. La fortune familiale me permettait d'avoir accès au traitement bloquant le système hormonal qui revenait à 2000$ par vague de chaleurs soit 10000$ par an. Je n'avais ainsi pas à choisir entre souffrance atroce et déflorage sauvage par un Alpha. Un rare vrai point d'accord que j'avais avec mes parents.

 

Les Omégas qu'ils soient mâle ou femelle étaient soumis à leurs hormones et aux chaleurs saisonnières. Pour les femelles cela correspondait à leurs périodes d’extra-fertilité. Et pour les rares omégas mâles comme moi, 9 omégas sur 10 étaient des femmes, cela correspondait à mes seuls périodes fertiles de l’année qui s’accompagnaient de crampes musculaires et de perte de contrôle plus ou moins totale, guidé par l’instinct avec comme seul objectif la reproduction. Heureusement pour moi être l'enfant de la Alpha d'une meute ayant fait fortune à la fin du XIXème siècle avait des bons côtés et le traitement m'évitait ces périodes.

 

Je vérifie une dernière fois mon apparence dans le grand miroir et satisfait, pris mes clés, mon portefeuille et mon portable avant de fermer le loft, en enjambant les sacs de ciments, les pots de peinture et tout les autres matériaux déjà accumuler pour finir les travaux et de me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Mon dernier petit bijou, un SUV Chevrolet flambant neuf payé avec l'argent accumulé avec mes stages et mes boulots de vacances depuis mes 16 ans. Parfait pour s'enfoncer dans les 16000km² de la Forêt National du Supérieur recouvrant le nord-est de L’État le long de la frontière avec le Canada. De plus un gros véhicule comme celui-ci allait m'éviter de devoir louer de quoi acheminer mon matériel de chantier manquant. Je possédais toujours l'ancienne première voiture de mon frère qui fut aussi ma première mais elle n'aurait clairement pas survécu au prochain hiver et je ne pouvais pas m'enfoncer dans les bois par les petites routes avec cette petite citadine. Je pariais que le cadeau prévu par mes parents était une petite sportive, chère, voyante et surtout inutile dans le Minnesota et surtout pour un loup. L'apparence était tout pour mes parents, leur richesse et leur prestige devait se refléter sur leur progéniture et surtout leur petit Oméga de fils devait être une véritable caricature digne d'une carte postale du XIXème siècle. Enfin la vente de leur cadeau allait s'ajouter à la cagnotte meubles et décorations du loft.

 

Le moteur ronronnant, la musique dans les oreilles et la fraîcheur du début du printemps m'entourant, je fis route vers le bar des Road's Knights.


	2. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV : Ryder Knight

La route se déroulait devant moi, je prenais le temps de profiter des paysages boisés du Minnesota. J'adorais cette région, j'y avais toujours vécu et je ne me voyais pas partir à l'autre bout du pays pour trouver ma petite terre de liberté. La proximité avec la meute et ma famille serait problématique une fois que j'aurais coupé les ponts avec eux mais je ne comptais pas me laisser terrorisé. Je serais sous protection du gouvernement jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne une nouvelle meute ou que je me trouve un compagnon. En attendant je devrais vivre avec les regards haineux dont je ne doutais pas une seule seconde dont j'allais faire l'objet, mais je les subirai la tête haute en étant moi même sans jouer la comédie.

 

Ma meute était ancienne, elle avait été formé autour des années 1850/1870. Et les affaires avait souris à mes ancêtres puisqu'ils avaient fortune dans le minerai, l'exploitation forestière et le transport par bateau sur le Lac Supérieur. Duluth, où était basé la meute et le manoir familial, avait était la ville avec la plus grande croissance démographique du pays dans les années 1870, elle avait été le premier port du pays devant New York au tournant du siècle et surtout elle avait eu la réputation d’accueillir le plus grand nombre de millionnaires par habitant de tout les États-Unis au début du XXème siècle. Les activités de la meute était aujourd'hui plus diversifiées mais le succès était toujours au rendez-vous. C'est grâce à cette fortune que je pouvais me permettre de mettre au point ce plan ambitieux et que certains qualifieraient d’insensé. J'avais en effet hérité directement d'une partie de l'héritage de mes grands-parents, mes parents approvisionnaient mes comptes régulièrement depuis ma naissance et surtout j'avais réussi à extorquer magistralement mes parents.

 

Il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour y arriver mais mes efforts en valurent la chandelle. L'argument de base était que je feignais d'avoir peur que mon futur compagnon, bien entendu choisi par mon père, me coupe les vivres en cas de problèmes domestiques. Un argument réaliste car il m'avait permis de faire des études seulement pour apparaître progressiste et comme quelqu'un qui se soucier de son Oméga de fils. Il était clair dans sa tête qu'une fois un compagnon trouvé, je resterais dans notre nouveau foyer et n'aurait à me soucier que de son bien être, des louveteaux, de celui de la meute et de jouer les bourgeois charitables en ville. Un rôle de représentation en sorte. Un cauchemar perpétuel.

 

J'avais donc jouer les timides, les incertains, les peureux, j'avais déployer tout mon arsenal d'acteur pour le convaincre et me faire une importante donation qui me permettrait de tenir un cas de conflit avec mon futur partenaire. Même en étant mon père et mon Alpha, mon compagnon aurait toujours la préemption légale sur moi, en plus de sa dominance naturelle. De plus le divorce n'existe pas pour les Omégas, il est physiquement impossible. Une fois l'accouplement effectué, le lien est incassable des deux côtés. A la vie à la mort en quelque sorte, d'un autre côté tromper son partenaire est quasiment impossible, le lien est trop puissant pour cela. Les autres loups n'ont pas ce problème, il est spécifique aux couples d'Omégas et d'Alphas naturels.

 

Ce fut au final et à ma grande surprise, ma mère qui le convainc, elle avait eu une idée similaire avant de rencontrer mon père. Au final, l'argent ne lui avait pas était utile, mes parents étaient un couple parfait, de grands bourgeois impeccables et manipulateurs. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement sur à peu près tout, et pour ce qui est de l'amour dans tout cela, je doutais qu'ils soient capable de ressentir en tel sentiment même l'un envers l'autre. Ma mère me confia sa réserve de secours et mon père me fit une généreuse donation, avec l'espoir que je serais plus réceptif aux compagnons potentiels qu'il me présentait toute les deux semaines lors d'un dîner. Entre les héritages, l'approvisionnement depuis ma naissance et les deux donations, je n'avais eu aucun problème à acheter mon entrepôt en cash et commencer les travaux. J'avais encore largement de quoi finir mon projet et de voir venir pendant quelques années, le temps de trouver ma voie une fois libre de leur emprise.

 

La soirée avait avancé tranquillement et j'arrivais enfin en vue du bar-restaurant des Road's Khights. Il était situé dans un coin un peu paumé, cerné par les bois de la Forêt Nationale du Supérieur. Parfait pour vivre à l'écart sans se faire remarquer et en même temps être assez proche des villes en peu plus peuplées. Je me garais devant le bar, l’Éclipse, un nom qui manquait cruellement d'originalité pour des loups. Ils n'y avait que deux motos et deux voitures sur le parking, au moins je n'avais pas fait le chemin pour rien, il avait l'air ouvert mais vu l’heure la partie restaurant devait être fermée. Le bar ressemblait à un chalet avec un étage, que je supposais être un appartement pour le tenancier ou l'Alpha. Je pris une grande inspiration, coupai le moteur et sortis de ma voiture. J'enfilai mon cuir avant de me diriger vers l'entrée de l’Éclipse.

 

Dès que j'ouvris la porte, je fus entourer par une douce chaleur, un poêle brûlait tranquillement au fond de la pièce. Le bar ressemblait à un abri de trappeur, ce qu'il avait du être à une époque avant d'être reconverti. Le bois ciré était omniprésent mais était réconfortant, on avait vite l'impression d'être dans un cocon. La deuxième chose qui me frappa fut les odeurs, j’eus l'impression de me prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac. 5 ou 6 odeurs fortes, des Alphas, quelques autres plus faibles et enfin une qui surpassait toute les autres. Aucun doute, c'était celle de Blake Knight, l'Alpha de la meute. Si c'était vraiment à cela que ressemblait une odeur d'Uber Alpha alors mon père n'en était pas un. Où alors c'était le fait que cela soit justement mon père et que je sois habitué à lui depuis ma naissance. Mais l'odeur était forte, musqué et très réconfortante. Plutôt que de m'oppresser, elle me mis à l'aise et je me détendis.

 

Ma prise de conscience de mon environnement n'avait pas pris plus d'une minute et je remarquai enfin un homme derrière le comptoir. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et m'avait laissé prendre connaissance de ce territoire inconnu pour moi. S'ils avaient la réputation d'être plutôt sauvage, ils connaissaient au moins les règles lupines de politesse basiques. Je me mis en marche vers le comptoir en souriant au barman avant de prendre un siège. De prêt je pus capter son odeur, un Alpha mais clairement pas Blake Knight. Il était brun, avec des yeux noisettes, fraîchement rasé, il était plutôt imposant avec un air un peu rude. Il me dépassait de quelques centimètres, bon d'accord de dix bons centimètres. Environ 1 mètre 90 contre mon mètre 77. Il me rendit mon sourire bien que je le sentit un peu mal à l'aise avant de me saluer. Il était clair qu'il ne croisait pas beaucoup d'Oméga dans les parages et surtout pas d'Oméga sans marquage comme moi.

 

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi gamin ?

— Gamin, répondis-je en levant ironiquement mes sourcils.

  
Je pris mon portefeuille pour en sortir ma carte d'identité puis la lui tendis. Il la prit et l'observa pendant en moment.

  
— Désolé, gamin, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot, mais je ne peux pas te servir de l’alcool.

— Je ne comptais pas vous en commander avant minuit de toute façon, en attendant je vous prendrais une limonade, s'il vous plaît.

— Dans ce cas pas de soucis, m'offrit-il après un petit moment de réflexion.

 

Je le remerciais et le laissais prendre une limonade dans le petit réfrigérateur sous le bar et me préparer mon verre. J'entendais du bruit venant de la pièce derrière le comptoir, sûrement la cuisine me disais-je ainsi que des bruit de pas provenant de l'étage. Le barman me servis mon verre et me tendis sa main.

 

— Logan West.

— Ryder King, mais vous l'avez déjà vu sur ma carte lui répondis-je en la lui serrant.

— Tu es l'un des fils King, affirma-t-il sans lâcher ma main.

— Alexander, mon frère, est l'héritier, je suis juste le cadeau bonus.

 

Il me scruta pendant encore quelques instants, il essayait clairement de deviner mes intentions et de comprendre se que je pouvais bien ficher seul dans leur bar. Il dut arriver à une conclusion car il me lâcha la main avec un petit sourire. Il déplaça un tabouret qui était de son côté du bar et s'assit un face de moi.

 

— Et qu'est-ce que le fils bonus des King vient faire la veille de son anniversaire dans la tanière d'une autre meute que la sienne, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr.

— Passer une soirée tranquille sans être emmerder par quelqu'un de ma meute, et accessoirement parler affaires avec votre Alpha.

  
S'il était surpris par la deuxième partie de ma réponse, il n'en montra rien, il devait être bon au poker.

  
— Pourquoi les membres de ta meute t'emmerderaient ils ?

— Il se sentirait obliger de me tenir compagnie et si je la refusais, il serait obliger de me ramener chez moi ou de prévenir ma famille.

 

Pour le coup, il ne cacha pas sa confusion et je me rappelais que tout le monde n'est pas un expert en droit des Omégas et des obligations des meutes envers les Omégas mineurs comme moi, surtout qu’ils n’avaient pas l’air dans avoir un parmi eux.

 

— Un Oméga mineur n'a pas le droit de d'être dans un débit de boisson sans être accompagné par un Alpha de la meute ou un parent. Si je me présentais seul, le tenancier serait dans l'obligation de me renvoyer chez moi et de prévenir ma famille.

— Et tu penses que tu auras la paix en allant dans un établissement d'une autre meute.

— C'est ce que j'espère, c'est pour ça que je joue franc jeu avec vous, si vous pensez que je ne représente que des ennuis vous pouvez me renvoyer dès maintenant, offris-je en faisant mine de me lever.

— Pas la peine de partir gamin, tu auras la paix ici.

— Merci Logan, lui répondis-je avec un sourire et en me rasseyant.

— Honnêtement, tu ne m'en aura pas parler, je n'aurais jamais connu cette loi sur les Omégas.

— Et encore ce n'est clairement pas la plus stupide, je les ai toute étudié, que ce soit les lois fédérales ou celle de L’État, en long en large et en travers. J'ai souvent l'impression d'être une femme au siècle dernier.

— Tu as du le sentir mais on n'a pas d'Oméga dans la meute donc on ne s'est jamais vraiment intéresser au sujet.

— Comme je vous comprends, il y a clairement mieux comme passe-temps mais ma meute reste très traditionaliste concernant les Omégas même s'ils essayent d'apparaître comme progressistes au yeux du public. A Duluth, je serais déjà au téléphone à subir une lecture de mon père ou de mon frère. Enfin à partir de minuit j'aurais la paix.

— La majorité des Omégas change tant de chose que ça ?

— Oui clairement, je deviendrais un membre à part entière de la meute avec le même statut légal qu'un Béta. Mes parents n'auront plus aucun mot à dire sur ma vie.

— Mais ton père reste ton Alpha, non ?

— Pas si je choisis de quitter la meute de mon plein grès.

 

Logan fut clairement surpris par ma dernière réponse. Les loups quittant leur meute de leur plein grès pour une raison autre que le travail, un accouplement ou un problème de rivalité étant une chose déjà rare en soi. Un Oméga quittant la meute dont son père est l'Alpha serait quelque chose d'inédit ou du moins référencer pour la première fois. Logan avait l'air mal à l'aise désormais, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Il était techniquement sur le territoire d'influence de la meute de Dultuh, devant le fils de l'Alpha qui parlait ouvertement de quitter sa meute.

 

— C'est pour ça que tu veux voir Blake, je suppose, tenta-t-il.

— Entre autre, rassure toi ce n'est pas un piège pour vous virez du territoire, je viens seulement proposer un travail à votre Alpha. Il acceptera ou refusera ma proposition. Je ne suis pas venu ici vous causez des ennuis. S'il refuse mon offre, on oubliera tous que je suis venu et j'essaierais de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ce travail.

 

Avant qu'il ne puissent me répondre une petite tornade brune sorti en trombe de la cuisine. C'était clairement une Béta, elle avait une coupe à la garçonne, des yeux marrons-verts. Petite avec des formes pulpeuses comme ses lèvres. Pas une beauté classique mais une belle femme tout de même toute en courbes. Comme Logan, elle avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine même s'il est parfois difficile de donner l'âge d'un métamorphe.

 

— Logan, tu peux prévenir les autres que le repas est presque prêt est qu'il pourront manger d'ici une demi heure, dit-elle avant de s'arrêter d'un coup quand elle m’aperçut. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que l'on avait un client, accusa-t-elle Logan après m'avoir observé et senti l'air ambiant.

— Anna, je te présente Ryder, Ryder voici Anna, notre chef cuisto.

— Enchanté Anna.

 

Je me levais de mon tabouret pour lui serrer la main tout en lui offrant un sourire. Elle me la serra tout en me dévisageant de haut en bas. Elle appréciait visiblement ce qu'elle voyait, ce qui était à mon avantage, plus la meute avait une bonne impression de moi, plus j'avais de chance de convaincre l'Alpha Knight.

 

— Et ce charmant jeune homme, va se joindre à nous pour le dîner, demanda Anna bien que cela ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu’une suggestion.

— J'étais venu prendre mon premier verre d'alcool légalement acheter mais je ne serais pas contre un repas en attendant minuit.

— Attends c'est ton anniversaire ? Mais c'est génial, je suis sûr qu'il y a des bougies qui traînent dans un tiroir, je vais te préparer un petit quelque chose pour marquer le coup, lança-t-elle.

  
Et comme ça elle disparue dans la cuisine aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

  
— Bon ben je crois que l'on va rajouter un couvert, soupira Logan même s'il souriait.

— Je crois aussi, je n'oserais pas me mettre entre elle et ce qu'elle a en tête.

— Tu as entièrement raison, on se demande parfois si c'est pas elle le vrai boss ici.

 

Et comme ça il partit chercher son portable pour prévenir le reste de la meute. La soirée promettait d'être des plus intéressante.


	3. Le roi recontre son chevalier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV : Blake Knight

Lorsque je relevai enfin la tête de mon ordinateur, je me rendis compte que la soirée avait bien avancée. Un coup d’œil sur l'écran me le confirma. Encore une journée d'échec, impossible de trouver un endroit plus grand pour accueillir toute la meute. Ce salopard de Thomas King, avait bien fait passé le mot à toutes les agences immobilières de la région. Pour ceux qui ne lui sont pas fidèles pour éviter de perdre un bon client, les rumeurs qu'ils ont répandus sur ma meute étaient suffisantes pour effrayer les autres. « Une bande violente, quasi sauvage, qui a déjà posé des problèmes partout où il sont passés. Des anarchistes, des punks etc etc. » Impossible de trouver une location avec ça, un achat étant hors de notre portée. Et Faith qui devait accoucher dans quelques mois. Il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose à la hauteur pour lui permettre à elle et Ryan d'élever leurs louveteaux dans un bon environnement. En dernier recours, il faudra que l'on quitte le Minnesota pour un autre État mais le même problème se posera encore une fois. La situation devenait de plus en plus insolvable. Je décidai de mettre un terme à mes recherches pour ce soir, de toute façon, ils ne liront pas mes mails avant demain matin, alors il n'était pas nécessaire que je reste le nez dans l'ordinateur. Et puis mon estomac commençait à me rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Je n'avais presque rien manger ce midi à cause d'un nouveau rendez-vous infructueux.

 

Anna avait du entendre mon estomac gargouillait parce que je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Je vivais au dessus du bar que nous avions acquis pour la meute. C'était la seule affaire que possédait nous possédions collectivement mais elle marchait assez bien, la cuisine d'Anna était excellente et le bouche à oreille avait bien fonctionné malgré les rumeurs lancées par les King. L'appartement était simple avec deux chambres et un séjour, tout en bois toujours dans l'esprit chalet. C'était agréable à vivre surtout en hiver, où l'envie me prenait toujours de dormir devant le poêle sous ma forme lupine avec les autres membres de la meute. Une puppy pile. Un vrai plaisir. Anna ne prit pas la peine de frapper pour rentrer dans le bureau mais plutôt que de sentir l'odeur du repas qu'elle était sensé m'apporter, la plus délicieuse des odeurs me chatouilla les narines.

 

Avant qu'Anna ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, je me retournai vivement et renifler profondément pour déterminer d'où provenait cette douce fragrance. Elle ne bougea pas et me laissa l'inspecter. Finalement je pris sa main droite et la sentit, l'odeur provenait de là. Elle avait serré la main de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui sentait divinement bon et qui réveillé un moi un tout autre appétit. Anna mit fin à mon inspection en prenant la parole.

 

— On a un invité ce soir, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais te joindre à nous pour le repas.

— Un invité ? Vous attendiez quelqu'un ?

— Non, c'est un client, un Oméga, il vient fêter son anniversaire en achetant son premier verre d'alcool légalement. Je lui ai proposé de rester pour le dîner.

— Un Oméga, m'exclamai-je. Tu veux dire que tu ne lui a pas laissé le choix. En tout cas, je comprend d'où vient cette odeur maintenant.

— On a pas l'habitude d'en voir dans le coin, c'est sûr. Logan lui tient compagnie pour le moment. Fait toi beau mon grand, je n'ai pas senti de marquage, ça veut dire qu'il est libre. Qui sait peut-être qu'il est venu chercher l'aventure dans notre trou perdu, lui sourit-elle avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé.

 

Elle n'avait pas tord, qui pouvait bien savoir ce que l'avenir me réservait. Je pris la direction de la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Cinq minutes montre en main plus tard, je m'habillai avec un peu plus de soin qu'à l'accoutumer. Je me rassurais en me disant que j'aurais fait le même effort pour n'importe quel loup étranger dans cette situation. Une occasion de faire bonne impression envers un loup extérieur à la meute et ainsi redorer la réputation des Road's Knights était trop belle pour passer à côté. Mais je n'allais pas me leurrer, je n'avais jamais eu d'attraction envers les Bêta ou d’autres Alphas et pour compliquer le tout j'étais gay. Autrement dit niveau relation, le champ de possibles était relativement réduit. Les Omégas mâles représentant une infime partie de la population lupine en plus d’être généralement ultra-protégés par leur meute, ils étaient littéralement hors de ma portée.

 

J'enfilais donc un pantalon en jeans noir, mes bottes de motos et un henley gris foncé à manches longues que Faith m'avait offert à Noël dernier. Je déboutonnais les 2 premiers boutons et laissait ainsi le haut de mon torse visible et un aperçu de ma toison noir. Un dernier coup de brosse, pour mettre tout mettre tout mes cheveux dans le même sens. Inutile de toucher à ma barbe, je l'avais taillé impeccablement le matin même. J'avais bonne allure, un Alpha dans toute sa splendeur, le henley mettait parfaitement en valeur ma silhouette et faisait ressortir ma musculature. J'espérais que ça plairait à notre invité.

 

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers et trouvait notre invité de dos en train d'aider Logan à mettre le couvert, les autres n'étant pas encore arrivé. Je ne savais pas pour son visage mais ce que je voyais été parfait. Une silhouette élancé, un jean qui mettait parfaitement en valeur son fessier rebondie même s'il avait l'air de manquer d'un peu de matière. Des épaules larges pour quelqu'un de sa taille, il ne dépassait clairement pas le mètre 80, je le dépassais donc d'une bonne tête, la taille idéale pour le prendre dans mes bras. Ses cheveux était remonté en chignon négligé et était un véritable patchwork de blond, de châtain et même de brun, un nuancier de couleur chaude. Quelques mèches s’étaient échappées de l’élastique et s’écouler le long de son cou.

 

Et puis il se retourna. Si le derrière était magnifique, le devant était sublime. Un visage anguleux mais qui gardait une certain finesse, une certaine grasse. Une légère barbe de trois jours, des pommettes hautes et mon dieu ses yeux. Deux petits lagons me fixaient et je me retrouvait figer sur place, pas que j'avais bougé depuis que je l'avais aperçu en entrant de la pièce mais j'étais désormais pétrifié. Tout était parfaitement proportionné chez lui, tout était parfait, ces yeux, cette bouche pulpeuse et mon dieu cette odeur enivrante. Je n'en avais eu qu'un aperçu sur la main d'Anna mais j'avais désormais accès à la source de ce parfum. Une odeur sucrée et citronnée à la fois avec une divine note de cannelle sur la fin. J'avais fermé les yeux pour découvrir toute les subtilité de son odeur, tout en réprimant un grognement-gémissement, et en les rouvrant je découvris qu'il m'avait scruté avec la même intensité et que le silence régné dans la pièce, seul le feu brûlant dans le poêle et les échos d'Anna en cuisine se faisaient entendre. Le silence se prolongea et nous continuions de nous fixait avant que Logan mette fin à cette parenthèse enchantée.

 

— Boss, je te présente Ryder, Ryder voici notre Alpha, Blake Knight.

  
L'Oméga sortit de sa transe et s’avança vers moi, il ne me tendit pas la main mais baissa la tête et l'inclina sur le côté laissant sa gorge exposée, une marque de soumission et de respect clairement inattendu. En temps normal, il ne devrait se présenter ainsi qu'envers son chef de meute. J'avais conscience d'être un Uber Alpha et d'être en prime très imposant physiquement mais même s'il était dans ma tanière, nous n'avions pas de territoire défini au sens propre du terme. Avant que je puisse réagir, il parlât. Une voix plus grave que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu mais qui restait mélodieuse et sur le moment très timide.

  
— Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Alpha Knight

  
Je restait un instant de plus stupéfait avant de lever la main et la laissai reposer sur sa gorge exposée, lui signalant ainsi que j'avais reconnu sa soumission et que j'acceptais sa marque de respect. Je le sentit frisonner légèrement ainsi qu'une décharge électrique au contact de nos peaux. Je me raclais la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

 

— Enchanté de te rencontrer aussi Ryder, Anna m'a laissait entendre qu'elle t'avait inviter à rester dîner avec nous ?

— L'idée initiale était simplement de boire un verre à minuit pour mon anniversaire, pour le reste elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps de répondre, me répondit-il toujours timidement avec la tête inclinée et les yeux baissées.

— Elle a bien fait, tu est le bienvenue parmi nous pour la soirée, lui proposai-je avec une légère pression sur sa gorge avant de le relâcher à contre-cœur.

— Merci Al... commença-t-il avant de se reprendre, merci Monsieur Knight, tenta-t-il en relevant les yeux pour la première fois qu'il s'était approché de moi.

— Appelle moi Blake comme tout le monde et pas de Monsieur ou de vouvoiement, je n'ai pas encore l'âge pour ce genre de chose, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

 

Je ne relevais pas qu'il avait faillit m'appeler Alpha, je faisais décidément beaucoup d'effet à ce petit Ryder. La réciproque n'en était pas moins vrai, entre son regard, son odeur et ses marques de soumission, il me faisait un effet de dingue. Il fallait vite que nous asseyions avant que la preuve de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi ne deviennent trop visible. Je mis ma main dans le creux de son dos pour le guider vers la table que Logan avait fini de mettre pendant notre intense échange. Je remarquais tout de suite combien ma main était à sa place dans son dos. Sans plus de retenu j'aurais commencé à le lui caressait. Je lui proposais de s’asseoir et je pris la place en face de la sienne sur la grande tablée.

 

— Merci Blake, me dit-il avec un petit sourire visiblement rassuré d'avoir régler le problème de comment s'adresser à moi.

— Anna m'a aussi dit que c'était ton anniversaire, si tu comptais boire ton premier verre d'alcool ça veut dire que tu as 25 ans, non ?

— Exact à minuit, j'expliquais justement à Logan pourquoi je suis venu ici pour avoir la paix à cause des lois de protection des Omégas.

— Il y a une si grosse différence entre un mineur Oméga et des mineurs Bétas ou Alphas ?

— Oui, normalement je dois être accompagné par un Alpha de la meute ou un parent pour simplement rentrer dans un bar. Sinon comme les autres mineurs, je n'ai pas le droit de commander de l'alcool. Mais là où cela change pour les Omégas c'est que les tenanciers ou toute autre personne me reconnaissant à le devoir de prévenir mes parents ou mon Alpha dans la minute et faire en sorte que je rentre chez moi. Et vu que tout le monde connaît ma tête à Duluth et les environs, c'est ce qui se passerait. Même si je suis majeur à minuit, personne ne prendrait de risque, ils ont tous trop peur des représailles que mon paternel pourrait leurs faire subir.

— Ton père est quelqu'un d'important dans la meute de Duluth si je comprends bien ?

— Je suis le fils de Thomas King donc oui, il est plutôt quelqu'un d'important, dit-il avec une grimace.

 

Le fils de ce connard de Thomas King, je savais bien que le nom de Ryder me disait quelque chose. Ryder King, le deuxième fils du couple Alpha de Duluth. Un vrai petit bourgeois égoïste d'après ce que j'avais entendu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien venir foutre ici. Le choc devait clairement être visible sur mon visage car il enchaîna rapidement.

 

— Blake, je ne suis pas venu ici poser des soucis, j'ai été cash sur mon identité avec Logan dès que je suis entré ici. Je n'ai rien à voir avec mon père, je vous le promet. A dire vrai, en plus de venir ici pour ne pas avoir ma meute sur le dos, je suis venu ici vous proposez un travail, termina-t-il en bredouillant presque, clairement mal à l'aise.  
Je le regardais intensément pendant quelques secondes et il soutint mon regard. Je pus y voir de la sincérité et aussi de la peur mais pas de moi directement. J'étais de plus en plus intrigué. Je finis par me tourner vers Logan qui s'activait derrière le bar en nous laissant de l'espace. 

— Est-ce que ce qu'il raconte est vrai, lui demandai-je.

— Aye, le gamin a été honnête, il m'a montré sa carte d'identité quand il est rentré et il commencé à me parler du travail qu'il avait en tête pour nous mais Anna nous a interrompu avant qu'il puisse développer. Si tu veux mon avis on aurait rien à perdre à écouter ce qu'il a à proposer. Après c'est toi le chef, tu décides.

— On va écouter ce que tu as à proposer. Ça ne dérange pas de nous en parler quand tout le monde sera là ou tu préfère que ça reste privé.

— Non, au contraire, c'est un travail pour plusieurs personnes. Ça évitera de nous répéter, termina-t-il de nouveau avec le sourire au lèvres, rassuré.

— C'est entendu alors, nous en parleront à la fin du repas une fois que tout le monde sera arriver.

 

A peine ma phrase finie que l'on entendait les voitures arrivaient. Faith et Ryan furent les premiers arrivés. Suivirent les jumeaux Jude et Jared, Luis et Amy, notre autre couple. Abel, Norah et Dakota arrivèrent en suivant.


	4. Un projet fou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV : Ryder Knight

Je présentais Ryder à tout le monde alors qu'il essayait de retenir tout les noms. Faith et Ryan était un couple depuis presque 6 ans et Faith était enceinte de 4 mois. Faith était une Alpha et Ryan un Béta. Elle travaillait comme infirmière à domicile et son compagnon dans l'exploitation forestière. Les jumeaux Jude et Jared, tout deux Alphas, tenaient un garage ensemble et venait d'ouvrir un atelier de restauration d'anciennes motos et voitures. Luis, un Alpha d'origine portoricaine avait rencontré Amy, une jeune Béta alors étudiante lorsque nous étions arrivés dans le Minnesota il y a 4 ans, ils ne s'étaient pas quitté depuis. Il était membre du département de recherche des personnes disparus du Bureau du Sheriff du Comté de St. Louis, Elle était enseignante dans une petite ville de la région. Dakota, la dernière Alpha de la meute était garde forestière dans la Forêt National du Supérieur. Enfin Abel et Norah, deux Bétas frère et soeur, était respectivement étudiant en agronomie et en biologie.

 

Les présentations effectuées et les motivations de Ryder exposées, Anna et Logan commencèrent à apporter le repas. Je voyais bien au regard que chacun me lançait dès que Ryder avait le regard ailleurs qu'ils étaient curieux de savoir qu'elle genre de travail pouvait bien leur proposé l'Oméga. Les loups étaient d'un naturel curieux, rajoutait à ça le fait que nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'interactions avec les autres loups, la visite du fils King était une distraction bienvenue. Ce furent Abel et Norah qui mirent les pieds dans le plat les premiers, ils le connaissaient apparemment de réputation mieux que le reste d’entre nous.

 

— Mais tu ne fais pas normalement parti de cette clique de bigots portant fièrement des Colliers de la Pureté autour du cou, lui demanda Norah avec une vraie curiosité. D'ailleurs je vois que tu ne le portes pas ce soir.

— On s'arrête trop souvent à l'apparence des gens, je joue un jeu en permanence. Je ne porte pas un Collier de la Pureté par conviction où du moins pas celle auxquelles on pense au premier abord. Je le porte avant tout pour me protéger, c'est généralement un symbole que les Alphas respectent et je m'en sers à bon escient. Si tu savais le nombre de connards libidineux que je dois rembarrer, tu serais horrifié. Ça sert bien mon personnage de petit bourge Oméga bien propret.

— C'est vrai que l'on a un peu de mal à s'imaginer à quoi ressemble la vie d'un Oméga, on en fréquente très peu et c'est toujours dans un cadre professionnel, offrit Faith, l'infirmière enceinte.

— Imagine toi que depuis mes 18 ans, en plus de ceux qui m'abordent directement, mes parents organisent un dîner toute les deux semaines où il me présentent un prétendant. Toujours pouvant servir les intérêts de mon père que cela soit d'un point de vue politique ou pour faire fructifier ses affaires. Ils ménagent toujours un petit moment tête à tête en s'éclipsant, espérant que les tentatives de séduction de leur choix de la quinzaine fera effet. Il leur aura fallu 3 ans pour comprendre que je ne m'intéressait qu'aux hommes, pour vous dire leur clairvoyance.

— Attends, 25 dîners par an pendant 7 ans, ça veut dire qu'ils t'ont présenter plus de 150 prétendants, s'exclama Abel clairement horrifié.

— C'est sans compté les événements mondains, les rassemblement inter-meutes, les dîners d'affaires, les galas de charité, mes anniversaires, ceux de mon frère et de mes parents, les invités aux chasses, les mariages et j'en oublie encore. Il ont du me présenter à la louche environ 500 prétendantes et prétendants en 7 ans, répondit-il en feignant l'évanouissement.

— C'est abusé, s'horrifia Norah.

— Et demain soir, au joie, ils ont prévu un bal au manoir familiale, soupira Ryder dramatiquement.

— Je comprends mieux l'intérêt du Collier de la Pureté maintenant, désolé si je t'ai insulté, lui proposa Norah.

— Pas du tout et je vais te dire, il n'y a pas de plus de grosse salope que cette clique de bigots comme tu dis, sourit malicieusement l'Oméga.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, interrogea Jude maintenant clairement intéressé par la conversation. Ils ne respectent pas leurs engagement ?

— Si si, il respectent leur engagement : pas de relation sexuelle avant de trouver leur compagnon de vie. Mais disons qu'ils sont adeptes de la défense Bill Clinton, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui répondit-il avec un gros clin d’œil.

— Tu veux dire, commença Jude en rougissant.

— Parfaitement, l'interrompit Ryder toujours souriant. Le nez de cette bande d'hypocrites s'allonge d'autant qu'il avale des queues. Autant dire de sacrés mètres.

— Merde je savais que l'on aurait du vous accompagné à vos soirées étudiantes, ragea Jared clairement déçu d’apprendre cette information si tardivement.

— Ça n'aurait servi à rien il ne vous aurait pas approcher, on a mauvaise réputation en ville, soupira Abel, enfin pas nous spécialement mais la meute je veux dire.

— D'ailleurs puisque l'on t'a sous la main, Ryder, tu peux nous dire pourquoi ton père nous colle une si mauvaise réputation, on nous prend vraiment pour des sauvages, s'indigna Luis le flic.

— Honnêtement je n'intéresse rarement à ce genre de sujet et j'écoute rarement les ragots sur les autres. Je connaissais la mauvaise réputation que vous vous coltinez avant de venir ici, je pense que mon père n’a pas pris le temps de réfléchir quand il vous a autorisé à résider sur son territoire. Vous êtes une petite meute mais plus de la moitié d’entre vous sont des Alphas et vous êtes tous en bonne condition physique. Je pense qu’il s’est rendu compte que vous pourriez être plus dangereux qu’il l’avait initialement pensé. Il a alors du se dire que vous collez une mauvaise réputation lui sauverait la face et vous empêcherez en même temps de vous lier avec d’autres loup, réduisant ainsi vos chances de vous agrandir et de le challenger pour son territoire. Mais honnêtement la seule chose que j’appréhendais réellement était que Blake soit un Uber Alpha. Le reste je m'en fichais complètement et je ne doutais bien que c'était un ramassis de conneries.

— Tu appréhendais le fait que je sois aussi dominant, souris-je. Pourtant ton père est réputé être un Uber Alpha aussi ?

— En te rencontrant, j'ai clairement revue mon échelle de dominance. Tu as bien vu ma réaction quand je me suis présenté, je t'assure que ça a été instinctif et pas du tout calculé, ce qui pour moi est une grande première. Si mon père est vraiment un Uber Alpha alors tu est clairement dans une catégorie à part. Je t'avoue que je commence à penser qu'il est seulement un Alpha plus dominant que la moyenne mais sûrement pas un Uber Alpha comme toi, il y a un monde entre vous deux. Et le fait que cela soit mon père et que je le côtoie depuis ma naissance n'explique pas le différentiel de réaction que j'ai eu. On se serait rencontrer en loup, je suis certain que je t'aurais montrer mon ventre sans hésitation même si tu n'ai pas mon Alpha et que techniquement je suis plus ou moins sur mon territoire.

 

Ryder rougissait doucement après son explication, manifestement un peu gêné par sa confession mais son sourire timide montrer son honnêteté. De mon côté, j'étais évidement flatté par ses compliments, au fur et à mesure de ses explications je n'avais pas du m’empêcher de gonfler la poitrine de fierté mais je retenais du mieux que possible mes hormones et les sons qui voulaient s’échapper de ma gorge. Apparemment j’avais réussi à restreindre ses derniers mais pas totalement les premières à la vue du regard légèrement vitreux de Ryder et aux frétillements légers de ses narines. Mais se voir reconnaître que j'étais plus dominant que l'Alpha de la meute la plus puissante et nombreuse de la région, par son fils qui plus est, me faisait ressentir un sentiment indescriptible. Si nous étions sous notre forme de loup j'aurais de mon côté pavaner la queue en l'air, fière comme un paon.

 

— C'est peut être aussi pour ça qu'il répand ses rumeurs, offrit Dakota jusqu'alors silencieuse.

— Ne cherchez pas trop de raisons aux actions de mon père, mes parents, mon frère et une bonne partie de la meute vivent dans leur propre monde. Ils s'accrochent à un passé qui s’effilochent de plus en plus sans s'apercevoir du malheur qu'ils sèment sur leur passage, expliqua Ryder avec un air significativement plus triste.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça, demanda gentiment Anna, toujours la plus sensible de la meute.

— Vous avez déjà compris une partie de mon problème avec l'histoire des prétendants mais ça va plus loin que ça. A leur yeux je suis seulement un faire valoir, un moyen de prospérer. Oh bien sûr il s'inquiète de mon bien être, de mon aisance matérielle mais ils n'en ont rien à foutre que je sois heureux ou non. Ils m'ont permis d'aller à l'Université seulement pour apparaître comme des progressistes. Il fallait bien qu'il m'occupe en attendant de me caser avec quelqu'un qui servira leurs intérêts. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire sur mon choix de cursus, ce sera Buisness, Économie et Droit Commercial, comme ça au pire je saurais me rendre utile à la prospérité familiale. Une fois uni, ils me voient comme homme au foyer engrossé par une énième portée, petit bourgeois s'occupant uniquement de son compagnon, de ses louveteaux, de la meute. Quelle beau programme. Bien sûr je veux ça en parti, je ne renie ni ma biologie ni mon loup mais pas pour vivre à un tel degrés de soumission et dans un tel environnement. Et comme tout ceux qu'ils me présentent pensent comme eux c'est impossible pour moi de m'en sortir. Si je m'oppose à eux, je risque de perdre tout ce que j'ai. Personne d'autre n'ose m'approcher de peur de représailles, mon père contrôle tout et ma mère et mon frère jouent les chiens de garde. Merde, j'ai du me battre pour la longueur de mes cheveux parce que selon mon géniteur les cheveux longs font « mauvais garçon et irresponsables », vous vous imaginez parfaitement le reste s'il commence à être intraitable sur ce genre de sujet.

— Mais au final tu as réussi à garder les cheveux longs, c'est qu'il y a de l'espoir non, demanda Norah, l'éternel optimiste.

— Je me fiche de la longueur de mes cheveux, ça servait juste mon plan, si j'étais trop acceptant de tout ce qu'ils m'imposaient ils auraient pris encore plus de liberté avec moi ou aurait soupçonner quelque chose. Opposer des résistances pour des choses futiles me permet de maintenir un personnage crédible au yeux de tous.

— C'est vrai que tu est très loin de ce que j'ai entendu dire sur le campus, admit Abel. On dit de toi que tu es suffisant, trop sérieux, inaccessible. Une sorte de prince des glaces.

— C'est que mon jeu d'acteur est très bon et que j'ai bien fait mon travail pour que cette réputation arrive jusqu'à vos oreilles.

— J'avoue que j'ai entendu parler de toi et le portrait qu'à fait Abel est proche de ce que j'ai entendu, renchérit Faith.

 

Ryan, Norah, Jared et Jude approuvèrent de concert. Décidément la soirée devenait de plus en plus intéressante et je me pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour Ryder. Même s'il essayait de garder une certaine neutralité sur son visage, il y avait une véritable tristesse dans son regard. Je comprenais parfaitement ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque l'on voulait vous imposez une vie qui n'était pas la votre. Même si ma situation n'avait pas été similaire, je comprenais le sentiment de détresse qu'il pouvait éprouvé.

 

— Et c'est quoi le plan auquel tu fais référence, demanda Dakota, toujours à cibler le cœur des problèmes

  
Cela décrocha un nouveau grand sourire à Ryder, ce plan quel qu’il était lui redonner de l'espoir et éloignait cet air triste qui n'allait pas du tout à son visage.

  
— C'est mon grand œuvre, j'en ai dessiné les contours dès mes 14 ans et je suis enfin proche de la conclusion, trépigna l'Oméga.

— Et ça consiste en quoi au juste, interrogea Jude.

— Quitter la meute de Duluth, expliqua Ryder avec un grand sourire.

 

Il était clairement fier de son effet car il garda le sourire malgré le silence pesant qui venait de s'abattre sur la tablé. En effet c'était quelque chose d'énorme ce qu'il annonçait, dans l'ancien temps quelque chose de cette nature aurait été apparenté à de la trahison et Ryder aurait risqué jusqu'à la mise à mort par les siens pour un tel projet. Quitter une meute, cela pouvait arriver mais principalement pour des unions, les bannissements étaient devenus très rares, ils existaient des départs d'un commun accord mais restaient exceptionnels. On avait affaire à quelque chose d'une toute autre nature. Il envisageait de quitter sa meute malgré l'opposition certaine de son père d'Alpha. Une situation rare pour n’importe quel loup mais jamais entendu pour un oméga. Décidément ce petit avait une sacré paire de couilles pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager un tel projet.

 

— Et comment tu comptes faire ça, lui demanda Jared toujours estomaqué comme presque toute l'assistance.

— J'ai tout prévu de A à Z, j'ai déjà un point de chute que j'ai acquis dans le dos de tout le monde avec un peu de piratage informatique et du gringue à mon banquier pour couvrir mes traces, j'ai assez d'argent pour voir venir pour quelques années le temps de retomber sur mes pattes et de trouver un vrai travail qui me plaise. J'ai étudié tout les textes de lois fédéraux et du Minnesota concernant le droit des Omégas grâce aux cursus Oméga dans lequel mes parents m'ont forcé à faire toute ma scolarité. Il m'ont donné les armes pour les battre à leur propre jeu. Ironique, non ? Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était d'attendre que je sois majeur pour ne plus être sous leur tutelle et renvoyer tout les prétendants proposés, pas que je n'aurais pas renvoyé tout ces connards de toute façon. La dernière étape sera d'annoncer mon départ volontaire de la meute et de déménager, c'est précisément là que j'aurais besoin de vous.

— Tu voudrais rejoindre notre meute si je comprends bien, demanda Logan.

— Pas du tout, ce n'est pas l'accord que je veux vous proposer.

— Tu veux dire que tu vas rejoindre une autre meute alors, demanda Norah un peu déçu.

— Non plus, je me déclarerai en temps que loup solitaire, répondit fièrement l'Oméga.

 

Cela lui valut des cris outrés et de l'indignation mais il avait toujours l'air aussi hardi. Manifestement il s'attendait parfaitement à ce genre de réaction. Vivre en loup solitaire était déjà quelque chose de difficile en soit mais un Oméga solitaire était totalement inconcevable. Plus que n'importe qu'elle autre loup, les Omégas ont besoin du lien avec la meute, d'être au contact avec ses membres. Un Oméga solitaire dépérirait rapidement et finirait par mourir de dépression ou retournerait dans sa meute d'origine. Mais apparentement ce diablotin de Ryder avait pensé à tout. Et Luis qui était le seul à garder une attitude neutre, avec moi, devait avoir compris comment il allait réussir ce coup de maître.

 

— Pas la peine d'avoir de telles réactions, j'ai pensé à tout offrit Ryder.

— Mais tu risques de mourir, c'est complètement insensé s'offensa Norah.

— Je crois que Luis a compris comment j'allais faire pour éviter de mourir de solitude ou ramper devant mon père, sourit l'Oméga en tournant son regard vers le policier.

— Tu comptes te faire injecter le sérum que l'on donne aux Omégas battus ?

— C'est quoi cette histoire de sérum, demanda Dakota.

— C'est un sérum que l'on administre à des Omégas maltraités par leur compagnon Alpha ou par des membres de leur meute. Il agit sur le système hormonal et diminue le besoin de contact avec la meute. C'est comme un anti-dépresseur, il reste actif pendant 6 mois avec le traitement standard. On utilise pour laisser aux Omégas le temps de guérir loin de leurs bourreaux. Ils peuvent ainsi suivre une thérapie et soigner leurs blessures sans souffrir du manque de lien affectif. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment tu comptes avoir accès au sérum, tu ne comptes pas te faire battre exprès tout de même.

— Je te donne la note maximal pour l'explication du fonctionnement du sérum mais tu devrais revoir tes textes de loi, expliqua-t-il en sortant son téléphone pour lire un extrait.

 

« _Tout Oméga craignant pour son intégrité physique ou moral, prenant ses distances avec sa meute d'origine ou son conjoint Alpha pour des raisons personnels ou professionnels peut faire la demande d'administration du Sérum OB-582 aux autorités compétentes. Cette demande ne peut lui être refusé. Article 54 de l'Omega Protection Act de 1997_ »

 

La tablée était de nouveau surprise par ce développement. J'étais loin d'être un juriste et j'ignorais complètement l'existence de cette disposition comme tout le monde autour de la table. Ryder était assurément très malin pour aller trouver la petit ligne dans un texte de loi que personne n'avait lu pour assurer son départ de sa meute.

 

— Donc si je comprends bien, tu peux être sous l'effet de ce sérum aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite et ça t’empêchera de mourir, demanda Faith

— Le sérum n'est pas parfait, il diminue mais ne supprime pas le besoin de contact et d’appartenance avec une meute. Les tests ont prouvé inefficacité au delà d'un an de traitement, expliqua Luis. Après les symptômes de dépression apparaissent avant de se laisser mourir ou ne tente de se suicider.

— Exact, j'aurais un an pour trouver une meute qui m'accepte ou un compagnon, mais les tests datent et ils ont tous étaient effectué sur des victimes d'abus donc déjà fragile. Je suis bien plus résistant que ça.

— Qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer que tu serais plus résistant que n'importe quel autre Oméga, l'interrogea une Faith passé un mode docteur.

— J'ai déjà peu de contact avec la meute, je me suis auto sevré depuis mes 14 ans. Je n'ai que deux vrais amis dans la meute dont une qui a suivi sa compagne à Portland. Mes parents et mon frère ne sont pas des gens affectueux et la réputation de reine des glaces que je me suis construit m'évite le contact avec les autres membres. Je chasse seul depuis mes 16 ans et pour les chasses de pleine lune, je pars généralement à l'opposé de la masse de la meute en faisant mine de fuir les prétendants invités. Si vraiment j'ai besoin de contact avec la meute, je m'occupe des louveteaux et passe une après-midi à jouer avec eux, ça suffit à me faire tenir le coup. Au moins eux ne posent pas de question et de toute façon c'est ce que l'on attend de moi, m'occuper de la nouvelle génération pendant que ces gros égocentriques s'occupent de choses hautement plus importante. Je vous avez dis, cette meute est pourri de l'intérieur, il n'y a aucun esprit de meute et l'aura de mon père écrase tout. J'espère que mon départ leur secourra les puces à cette bande de chiens galeux.

 

Une nouvelle fois, Ryder m'étonna, ce qui devenait franchement une habitude avec la soirée qui avançait de plus en plus. Il y avait une détermination chez lui que j'avais vu chez peu de loup et clairement jamais chez un Oméga. Se sevrer de contact physique avec la meute et prendre petit à petit de la distance avec elle avait du demander une force de caractère exceptionnelle. Ryder était un jeune homme intelligent mais également admirable. Il ne se laissait clairement pas marcher sur les pieds et sa quête d'indépendance, de liberté et d'émancipation me rappelait un peu moi à une époque. Et même s'il jugeait sa meute pourrie comme il l'avait dit il espérait toujours que les choses changent. En ce sens, il remplissait plus son devoir d'Oméga que quiconque n'aurait pu le faire. Prendre les souffrances de la meute pour la guérir était dans la nature des Omégas. Mais le projet de Ryder même s'il pouvait paraître extrêmement égoïste en apparence était en réalité une expression de sa nature sous une manière différente.

 

— Ton loup arrive à tenir le coup avec si peu de contact, s'inquiéta Faith.

— Oui, on s'est mis d'accord pour brider ses instincts, l'échec n'est pas permis. J'ai envisagé tout les scénarios possibles et la seule autre possibilité était que je me trouve un compagnon dans le dos de mes parents.

— Ça aurait été bien plus simple au final comme solution, non, demanda Norah.

— Pour moi, c'était hors de question et je ne voulais et je ne veux toujours pas que mon compagnon me soit imposer par la contrainte qu'elle vienne de moi ou de qui que se soit d'autre. Peut être que les liens avec un Oméga sont naturellement plus fort, mais ça reste un fusil à un coup, je n'ai pas le droit à une deuxième chance.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux dire refuser une contrainte que tu t'imposerais à toi même l'interrogeai-je sincèrement.

— Si je prenais un compagnon pour quitter ma meute, ce serait ça la contrainte. Même si je pouvais vivre heureux avec lui, je me connais, je me demanderais toujours si je l'ai choisi parce que c'était lui ou à cause de l'opportunité qu'il représentait pour moi de partir. Une telle épée de Damoclès au dessus de nous ne serait juste pour personne. J'imposerais à quelqu'un se que mes parents ont toujours tenté de m'imposer. Je ne vaudrais alors pas mieux qu'eux ! Parce qu'avec les talents de comédien que j'ai accumulé au fil des ans rajouté à mon charme naturel en plus des hormones d'Oméga, je pourrai littéralement charmer à peu près n'importe quel Alpha pour peu que je n'en donne la peine mais ce serait une immense farce tragique. Personne ne mérite ça et j'ai trop d'amour propre pour me prostituer de la sorte pour quelque chose d'aussi important qu'un lien pour la vie. Je me suis déjà haït d'avoir outrageusement flirter avec mon banquier pour camoufler mes opérations en lui faisant miroiter un dîner en tête à tête, ce n'est pas pour jouer avec la vie de quelqu'un.

 

— Si je comprends bien tu ne t'autorisera à prendre un compagnon qu'après avoir couper les ponts avec ta meute actuelle, résumai-je.

— C'est exact, me répondit-il avec un nouveau sourire.

— C'est pour ça que tu disais que tu portais un Collier de la Pureté pour une autre raison en plus de ta protection et de ton personnage l'interrogea Dakota qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de toute la conversation.

— On peut dire ça et puis, s'arrêta-t-il avant de rougir furieusement. C'est mon côté fleur bleue, il n'y aura qu'un loup dans ma vie, et je veux que se soit lui qui me fasse tout connaître, déclara-t-il de manière précipité.

— Tu veux dire que tu n'as rien connu d'autre que ta main droite depuis ta naissance, s'étonna Jude en relevant les sourcils si haut que s'en était comique.

— Et encore, on pourrait dire que je ne suis pas une personne très sexuel, l'avancement de mon projet, le fait de devoir jouer un personnage et surveiller mes arrières en permanence en plus de brider tout mes instincts n'aident pas trop ma libido. En gros même dans les parties de 5 contre 1, je suis perdant, offrit-il timidement et en rougissant de plus belle.

— Merde alors t'es du genre vierge de chez vierge. J'envie sérieusement le bâtard chanceux sur lequel tu jetteras ton dévolu, offrit Jared en se marrant.

— J'espère juste que le dévolu et la chance sera des deux côtés, lui répondit Ryder en changeant totalement d'attitude.

 

En quelques secondes il avait tout changé. Sa posture, son regard, le ton de sa voix, même son odeur avait changé. Il affichait désormais un sourire coquin et une moue séductrice. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Jared qui commença à rougir et à se tortiller sur sa chaise alors que nous explosions tous de rire devant cette scène. Ouais, décidément Ryder était exceptionnel.


	5. Premier verre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV : Ryder King

Je lâchais l'affaire avec Jared, le pauvre était de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le poids de mon regard. En même temps il m'avait un peu chercher en allant sur le terrain du sexe, et je pouvais prouver en même temps l'étendu de mon jeu. Les rires étaient de nouveau sous contrôle sauf ceux émanant de Jude qui j'en avais l'impression, allait rappeler à son frère son moment de gène pendant longtemps.

 

Je me sentais bien parmi eux, et pas seulement parce que c'était la première fois depuis jamais en fin de compte, que je parlais ouvertement de mon projet de quitter la meute de Duluth. Cooper, mon ami apprenti pirate informatique croyait que je lui avais demandé ce service pour cacher des petites dépenses qui n'aurait pas plus à mon paternel, pas l'achat d'un vieil entrepôt et le financement des travaux pour le rendre habitable. Sarah qui avait déménagé à Portland avec sa compagne pour le travail, était la seule personne qui avait une petit idée de ce que j'avais en tête, nous n'en avions jamais parlé mais j'étais sûr et certain qu'elle avait deviné mais intention. Cette louve était parfois trop perspicace pour son propre bien.

 

Le repas continua sur un ton plus léger, nous parlerions affaires un peu plus tard. La cuisine d'Anna était vraiment divine et je ne cessais de la complimenter pour ses talents culinaires. Elle se fit un devoir de me remplumer quand je lui parlais du poids que j'avais perdu ces derniers mois avec la conjonction de tout ces événements. Son côté mère poule combiné à son excentricité la rendait très attachante. Dans le registre similaire Faith avait aussi un côté mère poule mais en restant plus sérieuse, l'influence de la médecine souposai-je. C'était une Alpha soucieuse des autres, elle faisait à peu près ma taille avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Elle avait déjà un ventre bien rebondie pour son deuxième trimestre. Ventre que son compagnon, Ryan, le Béta bûcheron, ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de toucher. Il était visiblement très fière de devenir père. Il était aussi grand que Logan, ce qui était inhabituel pour un Béta. Il avait tout l'attirail du stéréotype du bûcheron canadien, la chemise à carreaux rouge, une barbe hirsute virant au roux alors qu'il était plutôt bruns et un accent distinctif.

 

Les jumeaux Jude et Jared étaient clairement des Corns Boys, des garçons du Sud nourris au maïs, l'accent aidait facilement à le deviner. Ils étaient tout deux blond, Jared ayant une coupe plus courte et une légère cicatrice sur la joue gauche qui le distinguait de son frère. C'était deux grand Alphas, un peu plus que Logan et c'était manifestement les joyeux drilles de la meute doublés, je n'en doutais pas un seul instant après les discutions que nous avions eux, de sacrés séducteurs. Mais ils étaient très attachant et leur yeux gris pétillaient toujours d'amusement.

 

Luis, le flic, il m'apprit qu'il venait de Porto-Rico, était un beau latino, une peau halé, des cheveux noirs épais, des yeux chocolat et une barbe parfaitement taillé, après Blake il était le plus grande de tous autour de la table. Il devait avoisiner le mètre 95. Il n'avait pas quitté son uniforme, ce qui le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Le contraste était d'autant plus saisissant quand on voyait sa compagne Amy, l'enseignante. Une petit rousse timide, elle devait à peine faire plus d'un mètre 60. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais j'avais vu qu'elle était attentive à tout ce qu'il se disait. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle était de nature timide ou si c'était à cause de ma présence.

 

Enfin une autre qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il se disait, c'était Dakota, la garde forestière. Avec Luis, ils devaient être les seconds des Road's Knights. C'était un grande Alpha avec un air assez stricte, des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. Elle devait avoir une lointaine ascendance amérindienne au vue de son teint de peau. Elle avait l'air perspicace et me rappeler en ça mon amie Sarah. Lors de mes explications, c'est toujours elle qui rebondissait sur les éléments les plus pertinents pour accumuler le plus d'information utiles possibles.

 

Enfin Norah et Abel, qui était frère et sœur était ceux qui était le plus proche de moi en âge, ils avaient respectivement 21 et 24 ans. Dans le groupe je présumais que Dakota était le plus âgée, elle avait manifestement passé la quarantaine. Blake et Luis devaient avoir entre 35 et 40 ans même si je soupçonnait le latino d'être le plus âgé des deux. Ryan, Faith, Logan et les jumeaux étaient tous au début de la trentaine et enfin Amy et la pétillante Anna allaient bientôt y arriver. J'avais eu du mal à croire que Norah et Abel étaient réellement frère et sœur, à part le nez et leur couleur d'yeux marrons-verts et leur nez, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Il était aussi blond qu'elle était brune et bien qu'il soit tout les deux des Bétas, c'était clairement elle la plus grande des deux. Ils avaient encore une certaine insouciance de louveteaux que je me mis rapidement à apprécier.

 

En enfin, il y avait Blake. Une véritable montagne, il culminait à un peu plus de deux mètres mais sa stature imposante ne m’effrayait pas, au contraire elle avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Son Henley gris moulait parfaitement son impressionnante musculature, les gènes d'Uber Alpha devait y être pour quelque chose mais il devait s'entretenir rigoureusement. Ses épaules étaient larges et ses trapèzes ressortaient ainsi que ses formidables biceps. Je n'avais pas pu le voir de dos en arrivant mais je me doutais que l'envers devait être aussi alléchant à admirer que l'endroit. Les cuisses étaient épaisses, son ventre et son torse avaient l'air d'être aussi appétissant que le reste de sa personne. Je l'avais totalement dévoré du regard lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la pièce. Son visage était assez dur, carré avec une puissante mâchoire, pas de doute qu'elle devait faire des ravages sous sa forme lupine. Les pommettes étaient hautes, le nez droite qui lui donnait un profil très noble, royal même, toute sa figure était parfaitement ciselé, comme sculptait dans la pierre. Les cheveux était noir d'encre et épais, plus courts sur les côtés que sur le dessus. Ils étaient assez négligemment coiffés vers l'arrière. La barde noir, elle aussi était épaisse et parfaitement entretenue. Son Henley entrouvert laissait apparaître un début de toison noir qui devait recouvrir l'intégralité de son corps, une fourrure douce et chaude dans laquelle je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me rouler dedans. Et ses yeux, seigneur, ses yeux, deux magnifiques pépites d'ambres. On voyait le loup sous la surface, toujours présent, toujours proche, patient, attentif. Il devait, sans aucun doute permis, faire un chasseur exceptionnel. La divine combinaison de sa main, de son odeur et sa voix m'avait fait frissonner lors de notre premier contact. Ses mains étaient larges, calleuses et chaudes, plus chaude que les loups le sont naturellement, ce qui est déjà plus que les humains lambdas. Son odeur imprégnait déjà tout l'établissement mais de près je pouvais en décomposer toutes les subtilités. Elle est puissante comme lui, musqué, animal et boisé avec une petite touche d'épice comme note de fin, je n’avais pas envie de la sentir mais de la dévorer. Enfin sa voix, grave, profonde elle faisait se redresser les poils de ma nuques à chacune de ses prises de paroles. J'étais complètement éblouie par ce loup, cet homme puissant et majestueux.

 

Et il n'y avait pas que son physique, sa présence et son odeur. C'était également quelqu'un de bien, un leader né qui se souciait des siens et qui avait réellement été touché par mon histoire. Il avait été attentif, ne m'avait pas renvoyé, son regard s'était fait tantôt compatissant tantôt curieux. Blake Knight était chef admirable doublé d'un homme bon, je pouvais l'affirmait avec certitude. Et j'étais persuadé qu'il allait accédé à ma requête. Lui et la meute des Road's Knights allaient m'aider à quitter ma meute.

 

Le repas prit fin avec une tarte aux fruits qu'Anna avait fait en vitesse pour moi, la discussion avait été assez longue pour lui donner le temps de cuire. Elle avait réussi à dégoter une bougie usée dans un tiroir mais cela fit parfaitement l'affaire. Je ne pu retenir une larme solitaire de couler sur ma joue, que je m'empressais d'essuyer avec ma manche, lorsqu'ils entonnèrent un joyeux anniversaire. Ils eurent la retenue de faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarquer. Ces gens que je connaissais depuis à peine 3 heures m'offraient le plus sincères des « Joyeux Anniversaire » que j'avais eu depuis extrêmement longtemps. La discussion continua toujours sur un ton léger pendant que nous dégustions cette délicieuse pâtisserie. Quand les assiettes furent vide, Blake prit de nouveau la parole.

 

— Voyons il est minuit passé, je pense que tu vas pouvoir te payer ton premier verre légalement, me sourit-il.

— Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te serve, une bière pour commencer, me proposa Logan.

— C'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais bu dans un bar, que je n'ai jamais picolé de ma vie, je ne suis pas aussi pudibond. Sers moi une boisson d'homme, lui répondis-je avec une fausse indignation.

— Ce que ça majesté exige, sa majesté l'aura, m'assura-t-il.

Il se leva et alla rapidement derrière le bar me chercher un verre. Il revint avec un verre ballon contenant un liquide d'un brun ambré. J'allais le saisir mais il me tendit à la place sa main vide.

— La monnaie avant gamin, ça fera 15$, me fit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

— Quoi 15$, ça a intérêt à ne pas être de la pisse en barrique ton alcool.

 

Et avec cela je lui tendis ces 15 fichus dollars mais j'étais content qu'il les ai exigé, après tout l'ensemble de ce petit rituel était seulement pour marquer le coup. Il me tendit le verre que je pris le temps d'humer. J'avais déjà reconnu l'odeur mais j'en étais désormais persuadé, il m'avait servi un verre d'Armagnac français et du bon apparemment. Je pris une gorgée que je pris le temps d'apprécié tranquillement sous le regard de toute la meute. Enfin j'avalais le riche liquide et soupirais d'aise. Un vieil armagnac. Un délice. Je pris une autre gorgée avant de reprendre la parole.

 

— D'accord tu ne t'es pas fichu de moi, je pensais honnêtement que allais me servir un scotch. Ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit que tu me serves un vieil armagnac, qui plus est dans le verre approprié.

 

Pour marquer mon approbation, je dégustais une nouvelle gorgée de ce nectar et je surpris plusieurs regards fixés sur ma gorge et ma pomme d'Adam.

 

— Je suis impressionné que tu l'es reconnu, c'est pas un alcool que l'on rencontre souvent ici aux États-Unis, admit Blake.

— L'un des seul avantage d'avoir de grands bourgeois pour parents c'est que la cave est toujours diversifié et bien fournie, lui répondit-je avec un clin d’œil avant d'apprécier une nouvelle gorgée.

— Tu n'as pas de problème avec l'alcool rassure moi, s'inquiéta Faith.

— Non pas plus que ça, j'en bois plus que de raison en période de grand stress ou si je peux pas m'occuper des louveteaux pendant trop longtemps mais je n'ai pas de dépendance. Je fais juste avec ce que j'ai sous la main pour éviter les crises de nerfs, j'abuse plus du tabac quand je suis anxieux. Je sais que c'est encore plus mauvais pour un loup que pour un humain mais la nicotine m'aide à me calmer. On est en mi-avril, je n'ai pas du consommé plus de deux paquets de cigarettes depuis le début de l'année alors que je suis une boule de nerfs depuis la nouvelle année. Je sais me retenir et une fois mon projet accomplie, je n'en aurais plus besoin.

— Bon tu me rassures, me sourit à nouveau Blake. Et pour en revenir à ton projet, qu'est ce que tu attend de nous exactement.

— C'est simple, je voudrais que vous assuriez ma sécurité et le bon déroulement du déménagement le jour où je quitterais la meute. Techniquement vous n'aurez qu'à jouer les gros bras pendant quelques heures et rien d'autre, mes parents et mon frère ne pourront rien faire avec les témoins sur place. C'est seulement une précaution au cas où mon mon frère ou mon père deviennent enragé, Alexander est plus susceptible de péter une durite que Thomas mais dans les deux cas ça reste peu probable.

— Qui seront les témoins, me demanda Blake.

— En plus de tout ceux qui seront au manoir à ce moment là, il y aura l'avocat de la famille Maître Robert Pierce ainsi que le mien, il est soumis au secret professionnel et je l'ai menacé de ruiner son cabinet s'il laissait filtrer la moindre information. Il y aura une personne du Bureau Fédéral des Affaires Lupines, une du Bureau des Affaires Lupines du Minesotta, un représentant de la ville de Duluth et un représentant du Comté de St Louis pour prendre acte de mon statut de loup solitaire et de mon départ de la meute. Un officier de la police de Duluth accompagné d'un personnel de santé seront également présent pour me délivrer immédiatement le sérum. Autrement dit ça fait énormément de témoins qu'il vaut mieux ne pas ce mettre à dos, le rassurai-je.

— Et après que l'on soit tous parti, il pourrait exercer des représailles sur toi, s'inquiéta le grand Alpha.

— Tant que je n'ai pas de compagnon ou de nouvelle meute, je suis sous protection du Gouvernement Fédéral, s'en prendre à moi deviendra très risqué et si une attaque vient directement ou indirectement de mon ancienne meute, ils seront jugés pour des crimes et non de simples délit. La jurisprudence est toujours en faveur de la victime. En gros j'ai tout l'arsenal juridique et le gouvernement de mon côté, s'en prendre à moi, c'est risqué la prison et la ruine voir la mort s’il avait pour projet de m’éliminer. Même si je ne doute pas une seule seconde de la fureur de ma famille, il ne tenteront rien, ils auraient trop à perdre avec une folle histoire de vengeance, affirmai-je avec confiance.

— Tu as l'air très sûr de toi, et nous dans l'histoire est-ce que l'on ne risque pas des représailles, m’interrogea Dakota.

— Nous aurions un contrat qui vous protégeraient, il ne pourrait vous être tenu rigueur d'avoir légalement assuré ma protection. Mon père ne pourrait même plus vous calomniez, vous auriez la loi de votre côté pour l'attaquer en justice pour diffamation et il perdrait forcément, il y a pas mal de jurisprudence sur laquelle s'appuyer. Quand au attaques physiques elle seraient jugés avec la même sévérité que si c'était moi qui avait été attaqué. En gros je vous offre un moyen de vous défendre contre mon père et que vous puissiez vivre en paix ici.

— Qu'est ce qui te dit que ton père n'attaquera pas même au prix d'une condamnation, me demanda Blake.

— Vous ne le connaissez pas mais pour lui tout est apparence et prestige, un procès dans lequel lui ou la meute serait impliqué serait absolument désastreux pour lui, il saura tenir ses loups. Seul son statut et celui de la meute compte. Même si mon départ sera un coup dur pour eux, personne ne prendra le risque d'aggraver la situation. Il pourront toujours se rattraper en me traitant de loup dégénéré ou même simplement faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé, ce que je pense qu'ils feront une fois le calme revenu.

— Donc, on joue les gros bras et on dissuade qui que se soit de s'en prendre à toi pendant quelques heures et on en sort avec un atout pour que ton père nous lâche la grappe, résuma Blake clairement intéressé.

— Plus vos salaires ouvert à la négociation pour ceux qui seront présents, complétai-je.

— Je ne vais pas te donner de réponse définitive ce soir mais je vais t'avouer que ça m'intéresse beaucoup, une protection contre les manigances de Thomas King serait le bienvenue, me dit Blake très sérieusement et plusieurs membres de la meute approuvèrent visiblement.

— Merci Blake, c'est tout ce que je te demande pour l'instant, lui répondis-je avec un nouveau sourire.

 

Après ça la soirée prit rapidement fin, nous étions encore en semaine et plusieurs personnes travaillaient le lendemain. Je les remerciais chaleureusement pour leur accueil et je complimentais une fois de plus Anna pour sa délicieuse cuisine. Je leur demandais juste de faire comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas si jamais il nous arrivait de nous croiser. Requête qu'ils acceptèrent tous de bonne grâce. Je sortis le premier suivi par Blake, pas de doute qu'il allait échanger rapidement sur ma proposition avant de rentrer chacun chez soi. Blake me guida jusqu'à mon SUV et je ne pu m’empêcher d'à nouveau frissonner à son contact. Je pouvais bien accuser en vain le froid d'une nuit d'avril au nord du Minnesota mais je n'allais pas me voiler la face. Je me retournais pour faire face une dernière fois face à l'Alpha avant de partir.

 

— Merci encore pour ce soir, ça fait depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps que je n'ai pas passé un moment aussi agréable, lui avouait avec un sourire que je savais timide.

— C'est parce que tu as laissé tomber tes barrières avec nous, je suis persuadé que tu n'a pas été autant toi même depuis longtemps, me souffla-t-il en remettant une mèche égaré derrière mon oreille.  
Ce geste tendre et inattendu me coupa le souffle et je sentis mon cœur s'emballait, mes genoux menaçant de se dérober sous moi. Visiblement conscient de se qu'il venait de faire ainsi que l'effet qu'il m'avait procuré, Blake s'éloigna d'un pas. Il se racla la gorge manifestement un peu nerveux et mal à l'aise.

— On a échangé nos numéros, je t’appellerai dès que l'on aura pris une décision.

— Merci encore Blake. Pour tout, rajoutais-je un peu précipitamment avant d'ouvrir mon SUV et me m'installait au volant.  
Une fois le contact mis, Blake toqua à ma fenêtre que j'ouvris rapidement.

— Et si jamais tu as un soucis, ou même si tu veux juste parler n'hésites pas à m’appeler. Tu n'as pas à traverser ça tout seul, si tu as besoin d'une oreille pour te confier, je peux être là si tu veux, me confia-t-il

— Je n'hésiterait pas, encore une fois merci pour tout Blake, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son avant bras. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien ajoutai-je avec un léger sourire et une légère pression.

 

Il acquiesça en souriant de même doucement, ce qui atténuait la rugosité de son visage et s'éloigna à nouveau de la voiture. Je lui fis un dernier signe de main avant de manœuvrer pour reprendre la route et retourner chez moi, au loft. D'un regard dans le rétroviseur, je vis qu'il m'avait pas bougé, la dernière chose que je vis de lui fut ses deux perles d'ambres brillantes dans cette fraîche d'avril. Ce regard, je le savais, allait me poursuivre jusqu'à la maison, et certainement bien plus tard dans nuit, jusqu'au petit matin.


	6. Désicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV : Blake Knight

Je restais immobile dans la fraîcheur de ce début de printemps jusqu’à ce que je ne puissent plus voir les feux arrièrent du SUV de Ryder. Cette soirée avait été inattendue mais je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu mieux se dérouler. Enfin si, j’avais justement bien trop d’idées de comment cela aurait pu être encore meilleur. Je réprimais rapidement mes fantasmes. Ryder avait été clair sur ses intentions, il ne cherchait personne pour le moment mais cela n’allait pas me retenir de me rapprocher de lui surtout si nous acceptions son offre. Il était tellement différent des autres Omégas que j’avais pu rencontré. Il était vrai, je ne n’avais pas d’autre mot pour le définir dans son ensemble. Il avait été totalement honnête avec nous, ouvert. Il était soumis par nature mais pas dans son caractère, ceux que j’avais fréquenté dans le passé étaient plus des chambres d’enregistrement que des personnes. Ils disaient oui à tout comme si aucune autre réponse ne pouvait exister. Ils étaient totalement passifs sans véritable volonté propre. Il n’y avait rien de ça chez Ryder. Il avait un feu en lui, brillant et brûlant quand il parlait de son projet, doux et réconfortant quand il souriait. Un Oméga qui sait dire non, qui parle pour lui même, qui ne voudra rien d’autres qu’être l’égal de son partenaire. Un Oméga selon mon cœur. J’avais un peu perdu espoir de rencontrer quelqu’un comme Ryder mais je ne comptais pas lâché ma proie maintenant que j’avais relevé sa trace, j’étais un excellent chasseur. Et la première vertu d’un bon chasseur est de savoir faire preuve de patience. Cela prendrait du temps mais je comptais bien tenter ma chance avec Ryder King, l’opportunité et la proie étaient toute deux trop belle pour les laisser filer. C’est avec cette nouvelle résolution en tête ainsi que mes hormones et mon érection sous contrôle que je me retournais et grimper les marches du porches.

 

Entre temps la table avait été débarrassé et j’entendais le lave-vaisselle tourné dans la cuisine. Tout le monde avait bougé dans l’espace canapé autour du poêle, certains avec un verre de digestif. Forcément nous allions commencé à examiner la requête de Ryder. Je me servis un armagnac qui avait été laissé sur la table avec un verre ballon pour moi. Je pris ma place sur le grand fauteuil qu’Amy notre chineuse-retapeuse m’avait offert il y a deux ans et qui était devenu le siège de l’Alpha. Les conversations se turent le temps que je déguste une gorgée de mon digestif avant de les regarder tous tour à tour. Ma meute, ma fierté. Aucun de nous n’avais de lien de sang autre que les jumeaux et Abel et Norah et pourtant nous voilà uni par le destin sous mon autorité. Je pris une deuxième gorgée avant de prendre la parole.

 

— La soirée a été pour le moins inhabituel, j’en conviens. Nous n’allons pas prendre de décisions dès ce soir pour savoir si oui ou non nous acceptons son offre. Mais on va faire un tour de table pour savoir ce que chacun à pensé de lui. Abel, Norah vous êtes ceux qui avaient le plus entendu parler de lui, vous commencez.

— Il est tellement loin de l’idée que je me faisais de lui, dit rapidement Abel. Je l’avais déjà vu plusieurs fois sur le campus mais il avait l’air si froid, il n’avait pas l’air d’être le genre de type à vous donner l’heure.

— C’est vrai, il était toujours entouré d’une véritable cour d’Omégas qui gravitaient autour de lui, pour s’attirer les faveurs de sa famille je n’en doute pas. Les Alphas rampaient littéralement à ses pieds mais il y répondait toujours avec dédain et suffisance. Mais ce soir, c’était une révélation. Il n’est totalement à l’opposer de ce que j’avais vu et m’étais imaginé, continua Norah.

— Il était ouvert, joyeux, ça se voyait sur tout son visage qu’il était détendu et je n’ai rien senti d’aigre émanant de lui, pour moi il a été totalement honnête avec nous, renchérit Abel se tournant vers le reste de la meute pour chercher une possible contradiction mais tout le monde répondit par l’affirmative.

— C’est sûr qu’il sentait bon le Ryder, hein frangin déclara Jude en riant et en donnant un coup de coude à Jared.

— Putain vous allez pas me lâcher avec ça, j’aimerais vous y voir à ma place. J’ai beau être hétéro et ce petit con m’a foutu la gaule avec un regard et une vague d’hormones. J’ai jamais vu un truc pareil. Vous verrez s’il vous fait le coup un de ces quatre.

— Ne t’en fais pas frangin, à mon avis, il a quelqu’un d’autre en vue répondit Jude en me regardant avec un sourire narquois et un sourcils doré relevé.

— J’avoue qu’il bavait sur le sol quand il t’a vu vieux, rajouta Logan en ricanant. Personne n’aurait été là entre vous et vous seriez à l’étage pour faire plus… ample connaissance !

— Ce qu’il y a ou pourrait avoir entre Ryder et moi n’est pas à l’ordre de cette discussion, merci de rester concentré, c’est sûrement la chose la plus importante pour la meute depuis notre installation dans le Minnesota et la grossesse de Faith et je veux l’avis de tout le monde avant que l’on étudie sa proposition, recadrai-je mes loups qui n’étaient pas dupes, tous avaient des petits sourires un coin et les yeux pétillants. Les jumeaux autres qu’il sentait bon, ce qui me paraît normal pour un jeune Oméga en bonne santé, vous pensez quoi de lui.

— Même sentiment que Norah, il m’a paru honnête et son histoire est plus que crédible. J’ai eu l’occasion de parler avec un membre de l’administration municipale de Duluth en réparant sa voiture. Il s’est épanché sur le fait que la meute de Ryder n’était qu’un et je cite « ramassis de bourges snobinards avides de pouvoir et d’attention ». Apparemment beaucoup plus d’humains que l’on pense ont du mal avec cette meute. Le type les accusaient de se comporter comme une sorte de noblesse locale supérieur à la plèbe humaine mais ils ont tellement de connections qu’il ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose pour changer les choses. Il a même était confesser que les jeunes ressemblait plus à une meute de hyène hilare qu’à une meute de loups, expliqua Jared.

— Apparemment les anciens n’ont plus voix au chapitre non plus rajouta son frère, Thomas King a imposé un pouvoir sans partage et ne souffre d’aucune contestation dans la meute. Franchement je plains le gamin d’avoir vécu dans un tel environnement mais en même temps je suis admiratif de voir comment il a bien tourné malgré les gens dont il était entouré en grandissant.

— Il y a une vraie tristesse chez lui qu’il refoule profondément quand il parle de sa meute. Il veut vraiment les aimer mais ne peut pas à cause de la manière dont ils se comportent. J’ai du mal a imaginé comment il réussit à se sevrer de contact, d’affection volontairement. Je ne m’en vois pas capable et lui et un Oméga, un loup bien plus sensible que nous. Merde il s’est retenue de pleurer à cause d’une simple bougie sur une tarte faite à la va-vite. Je n’ose pas imaginer quel genre de parents sont les Kings. Sûre je ne veux pas ça pour mes enfants, déclara Faith tout en caressant doucement son ventre.

 

Ryan passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme et déposa lui aussi une main affectueuse sur le ventre rebondie.

 

— C’est clair que les Kings ne sont pas un modèle de parents sur qui prendre exemple. Le gamin est franc, je ne pense pas que l’on aura de mauvaises surprises avec lui, trop droit pour ça, continua le Béta. Je suis les autres sur ce qui a été dit.

— Il a joué franc jeu avec moi dès le début que se soit son nom, sa meute, son âge et même ces conneries de lois sur la minorité des Omégas et que le simple fait de ne pas prévenir sa meute de sa présence non-accompagnée dans un débit de boisson était illégale. Il a complètement posé ses cartes avant même d’avoir la chance d’une entrevue avec Blake. Ryder est honnête dans sa démarche, renchérit Logan.

— Dans tout les cas, le gamin est futé. Je vois très peu de zones d’ombres dans son plan, admit Luis. Le coup du sérum est du pur génie. Ce n’est pas quelque choses dont on parle beaucoup parce que sérieusement : maltraiter un Oméga, quelle idée à la con. Mais d’utiliser ce genre de ressource est très intelligent de sa part. Vu son niveau de préparation et son talent d’acteur, il pourrait nous tromper aisément mais il a choisit de nous faire confiance en ne prenant pas du tout en compte les rumeurs à notre encontre. Rien que pour ça le gamin à mon respect.

— Il n’a peut être pas souffert comme certain d’entre nous on souffert mais sa peine n’en est pas moins réelle, souffla Amy. Que sa meute ne puissent pas voir sa douleur est criminelle. Il est malheureux et n’a que deux personnes auxquelles il ne peut pas se confier et des enfants pour seuls contact. Honnête ou non, peut importe il mérite qu’on l’aide. J’aurais tout donner pour avoir le cran qu’il a ou l’aide qu’il requiert avant que ce ne soit trop tard, renifla-t-elle avant de cacher son visage dans le flan de Luis qui l’enveloppa dans ces bras et l’apaisa avec de petits grondements graves.

— C’est vrai qu’il a du mérite et il a l’air d’avoir un bon caractère. J’ai juste peur qu’il soit un peu trop sûr de lui. D’accord il connaît mieux sa meute que nous ne la connaissons mais je ne pense pas que son père un restera là. Enfin se n’est pas le sujet du moment, déclara Dakota.

— Je l’aime beaucoup ce Ryder, j’ai hâte qu’il pétitionne pour nous rejoindre, sourit Anna.

— Ne va pas trop vite Anna, il n’est pas question de ça, recadra gentiment Blake.

— Oh arrête ton char Blake, Ryder en crève d’envie. Il dévorait nos interactions autant que le dîner. Et toi plus particulièrement, vous vous êtes fait les yeux doux pendant toute la soirée. Et tu as bien dit « Il n’est pas question de ça » et pas « Il n’en est pas question ». Tu laisses déjà la porte ouverte alors que l’on vient juste de le rencontrer. Pas que je te critique grand chef, je pense qu’il ferait une parfaite addition à la meute. En plus d’un excellent compagnon Alpha, souffla-t-elle en souriant.

— D’accord j’avoue il m’a tapé dans l’œil et c’est manifestement quelqu'un d’intéressant, admit-je ce qui me valut quelques ricanements avant que je ne calme l’assemblée en levant la main pour obtenir le silence. Il n’y a rien à discuter pour le moment à ce sujet. Tout le monde s’est exprimé et nous n’avons que du positif. Personne n’a senti de piège ni qu’il nous mentait. Maintenant, à main levée, qui est en faveur d’accédé à la requête de Ryder et de jouer les gros bras lors de son départ, c’est un avis provisoire, on prendra une décision définitive lorsque nous aurons tout les détails en main.

 

11 mains levées se dressèrent devant moi. Enfin 12, puisque Anna avait levé les deux. Nous avions donc une unanimité et sans hésitation qui plus est ce qui est inédit pour nous. Je balayais du regard ma meute et j’y vis beaucoup de choses. Les sourires joyeux des jumeaux et d’Anna ceux plus serein d’Abel, Norah, et Ryan , le soutien calme et silencieux de Dakota, Luis et Logan et enfin les regard déterminé de Faith et Amy. L’expression de cette dernière complètement à l’opposé de la nature timide de l’institutrice. Elle avait décidé de prendre la situation de Ryder personnellement. J’étais immensément fière de ma meute en cette instant. Nous avions une possibilité d’aller de l’avant et de faire quelque chose de bien par la même occasion. Nous avions un front uni à présenter à Ryder. Nous avions un front uni à présenter à Thomas King. Je fut incapable de retenir mon grand sourire.

 

— J’approuve également, déclarai-je. Nous présenterons notre décision à Ryder la prochaine fois que nous le verrons. Il y a trop de bonne chose qui peuvent advenir que ce soit pour nous ou pour Ryder pour passer à côté de cette occasion. Logan, tu enregistrera dans le Journal de la Meute que les Road’s Knights ont décidé a l’unanimité de prêter assistance à l’Oméga Ryder King dans son souhait de quitter la meute de Duluth.

 

Puis je me levais en même temps que mon verre, la meute suivit mon initiative. « A la meute » tonnai-je avec ma voix d’Alpha, et encore la meute me suivit. La décision était prise, Ryder aller avoir notre assistance. Nous finir rapidement nos verres après ça, nous étions en semaine et avions tous un travail le lendemain. Une fois tout le monde partis, je fis le tour pour éteindre toute les lumières et fermer les portes avant de monter à l’étage.

 

Après une toilette rapide, je m’enfouis en simple caleçon sous les couvertures et laissai le sommeil me venir rapidement. La dernière chose dont j’eus conscience avant de m’endormir rapidement fut deux magnifiques turquoises qui me guettait au loin, présence bienveillante qui veillerait sur mes rêves.


End file.
